


Живое доказательство

by winni_w, WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Interviews
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: Клэр Маркхэм рассказывает о событиях после "смерти" Зимы Блю и берет интервью у поклонницы.
Kudos: 1





	Живое доказательство

**Author's Note:**

> Серия: Zima Blue (Зима Блю). Кроссовер с Уильямом Гибсоном "Граф Ноль". В каком-то смысле текст отвечает на заявку "накажите как-нибудь этого урода с синей плиткой! Подсветите, что быть тупым, хоть и счастливым, хуже чем умным со стремлениями, пусть и несчастным". Автор выражает свое мнение через своеобразную журналистскую статью. Мнение сугубо субъективное и не претендует на звание истины.  
> Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.

_У голубого цвета нет измерения. Он лежит за пределами измерений. Все цвета связаны с определенными ассоциативными идеями. Голубой цвет предполагает в основном связь с морем и небом — и нет в природе ничего более абстрактного, чем эти две вещи._  
Ив Кляйн.

Этим эпиграфом я, Клэр Маркхэм, открываю следующую статью о «Зиме Блю». Вы удивитесь — как, но ведь с ним все покончено? Не все. Позвольте рассказать вам, что дальше, что происходит прямо на наших с вами глазах. 

Вы все видели это незабываемое зрелище — распад Зимы Блю. Не могу назвать смертью это величественное разделение на части в бассейне цвета «зима блю». Это распад. Мне бы хотелось умереть таким же образом — медленно, величественно и, скорее всего, безболезненно. Под «безболезненно» я имею в виду — с миром уходить после выполненной миссии, чтобы обрести покой. Вряд ли электронике приятно искрить в воде — подозреваю, это равносильно горению в пожаре для людей.

Я бы хотела уйти с миром.

Но, как и все мы, как и Зима Блю, я каждый день просыпаюсь, чтобы вступить в эту борьбу под названием «жизнь». Мы все боремся за то, чтобы стать кем-то. Мы рождены для этой борьбы. Это тяжело — а никто и не говорил, что будет легко. Вы замечали когда-нибудь, что если вам легко, то вы мертвы?

Зиме Блю сейчас легко, но он жив, с определенной точки зрения. И мертв — с другой точки зрения. Идеальный робот Шредингера. Я рассказывала вам историю Зимы. Она растиражирована сотнями печатных и онлайн изданий. Я не буду сейчас писать о женщине, которая его создала, о бассейне, о его чудесных муралах — не о прошлом я хочу рассказать. Я расскажу вам — о настоящем.

Настоящий Зима Блю, как вы знаете, сейчас обитает в бассейне того самого легендарного оттенка. Вне измерений. Вне мышиных тревог этого мира. Очень практический чистильщик бассейна внутри идеальной абстракции чистого голубого цвета. У него шесть футов под килем, и он счастлив. Вероятно. К сожалению, у него сейчас нельзя взять интервью. 

Знаете ли вы, что Зима Блю в то же самое время находится в шести футах под землей? Шредингер в кубе. Механические руки и ноги, глаза и все его шестеренки бережно выловили из бассейна и похоронили во дворе его гигантского замка на острове посреди океана. 

Мне кажется, это свидетельство страсти всей его жизни — то, что он построил студию-замок на крошечном острове посреди безбрежного Тихого океана. Только небо и море, больше ничего. 

Итак, останки великого художника нашего времени похоронены надлежащим образом, как мы бы похоронили человека, на шесть футов ниже уровня земли. На острове создан музей его памяти. Это был великий робот и великий артист. И я не устаю повторять — великий человек. Не только я так думаю.

«Зима Блю для меня как символ искусства», — говорит юная художница Изабель, стоящая рядом с мемориалом. Ей семнадцать лет, она студентка Парижской Академии Искусств, и она принесла синие розы на мемориал Зимы. Знаете ли вы, что синяя роза — символ недостижимого идеала в искусстве?

«Для художника нет ничего важнее, чем искусство. Он живет свою жизнь, долгую или короткую, и рисует картины разной степени выразительности. Возможно, пьет горькую. Возможно, встречается с женщинами или мужчинами. Жизнь, вы знаете, бывает разная, — улыбается Изабель. Затем ее глаза загораются. — И вот подходит тот самый момент. Сходятся планеты, луна становится красной, розы приобретают синий цвет. Художник создает свой магнум опус. 

Он идет к нему всю жизнь, понимаете, как Зима шел к своему бассейну, повторяя и повторяя его цвет в своих картинах. Зима создал множество великолепных муралов, неповторимых муралов, необъяснимых муралов. Каждая картина гиперреальна, вы словно проваливаетесь в эту галактику, когда смотрите на картину. Да? Вы знаете этот эффект, правда? Я тоже его испытываю. 

И когда художник создает свой магнум опус, он вкладывает в него всего себя. Бывает так, что после этой грандиозной картины он больше ничего не создает. Не хочет или не может. В таком случае, на душе у артиста неважно, потому что он постоянно помнит: его главная точка, его великий труд, его фундаментальный успех уже за его спиной. Он прошел эту черту. Он достиг зенита — и склоняется к западу. Создаст ли он новый шедевр, еще ослепительней, чем этот магнум опус?»

Изабель замолкает на секунду, глядя на могильную плиту пронзительного цвета «зима блю». Без каких-либо надписей, просто квадрат цвета — точно такой же, как на его картинах. Рядом со мной стоят другие люди — они остановились, чтобы послушать Изабель. Ее речь проникает в их сердца. Ее слова отзываются в их душах, и они согласно кивают.

«Эти сомнения убивают, — говорит студентка Парижской Академии. — С ними очень тяжело. Ты думаешь, что уже все совершил. Я не испытывала этого, но знаю, как это выглядит, потому что именно так умер мой отец. Он был реставратором и умер после того, как полностью восстановил Реймский собор, помните, тот сгоревший собор? Тот, что в Париже, восстанавливала целая команда, а мой отец практически в одиночку воссоздал Реймс. И умер в итоге многолетней депрессии, потому что ничего более великого не смог совершить. Так что, в каком-то смысле, я иду вперед к шедевру своей жизни и тем самым к смерти», — усмехается Изабель. 

«Самое замечательное, что Зима Блю сделал свою смерть тем самым магнум опусом. У него теперь нет шансов спиться и уйти на дно. Он и так технически на дне. Он ушел после долгой и плодотворной жизни, в течение которой создал невероятное количество великолепных арт-объектов, столь же непостижимых, как шкатулки Тессье-Эшпулов. Вы знаете, да? Эти песни времени и расстояния, заключенные в шкатулках — обрывки средневековых карт, зеркала, кусочки сумочек и пальто, серебряные гребни, да что угодно. И шкатулки собраны таким образом, что словно взывают к вам из… глубин чего-то необъяснимого. Они такие печальные. И далекие. И такие человечные. И в то же время непостижимые, как человеческая жизнь. Сложно понять порой, почему далекий голос в треске патефонной пластинки вызывает слезы.

И Зима Блю сам сотворил из себя магнум опус. Пришел к нему — и распался. И остался жив — только совсем в ином качестве. Это максимально возможное перерождение, а именно перерождения добивается каждый артист, понимаете? Его работы, его талант, его старания призваны менять жизнь. 

Люди смотрят на картины. Люди читают книги. Люди слушают музыку. И что-то меняется в их жизни. Для кого-то перемены совсем незначительны: хорошее настроение или интересная мысль. А для кого-то перемены радикальные. Вот задача любого художника — менять жизни. Каждый человек рождается благодаря случайности один к… вы знаете это число. В нем семнадцать нулей. И человек, который родился в итоге этой случайности, меняет жизни таких же людей, которые тоже появились благодаря невозможной, микроскопической, чудесной невероятности. Вы понимаете, о чем я?»

Понимаем, Изабель. Конечно, понимаем. 

Для вашего сведения приведу это число — 1 к 400 000 000 000 000 000. Вот шанс появления конкретного человека с конкретным набором генов. 

Зима Блю — результат той же непостижимой случайности, которая возникла в голове одной талантливой женщины. И он изменил наши жизни. Он трансформировался сам и заставил трансформироваться нас. Ну, может быть, некоторой части нас — тех людей, которые более чувствительны к синим розам, чем другие. 

Нет ничего невозможного, если хочешь создать что-то истинное. Что-то правдивое. Столь же чистое, как цвет «зима блю». И это переживет нас. Мы созданы, чтобы менять жизни друг друга. Зима Блю — живое доказательство.


End file.
